The First Time
by Imane Nikko
Summary: A retelling of what happened after Sookie raced through the graveyard to meet Bill after her grandmother died. I loved the scene, but I wondered what was going through their heads. My first fanfic.


As the sun slipped below the horizon and released its grip on his eyelids, Bill snapped awake. His first conscious thought, even before he began to sit up, was of Sookie. She had been so numb last night, deep in her drugged sleep, and he hadn't had the chance to see her truly awake since before that awful dream. The image of the hands at her throat – her strangled voice gasping his name – was still so real, and the quiet night he'd spent watching over her window hadn't truly calmed him. Instinctively he reached out along the line that connected them, the bond of his blood still living and moving through her – and bolted upright.

The emotion running through her was stronger and more complicated than anything he remembered feeling since... well, since he'd turned away from his wife and children in their halo of lantern light and disappeared into the endless night.

He felt grief in her, a deep sadness, and also strong determination. She'd made a decision, and it thrilled and frightened her. Bill had already flung open the trap door and rushed out onto the veranda, ready to find her, when he realized she was already moving. He turned his head, seeking the exact direction of her flight. And then he realized where she was. Rushing through the graveyard. Coming _here._

If his heart had still been beating, it would have leapt in his chest. Through the connection he could feel her excitement, her pounding heart, the cool earth against her running feet.

_There._

Before Sookie had even emerged from under the trees, he was running to meet her. She ran straight into Bill's arms, no hesitation and no fear in her eyes, as brilliant and unstoppable as a meteor falling to earth. Before he even touched her it was clear what she had come for, and even clearer that he was willing to give it to her. They kissed greedily, clinging to each other. Then he lifted her effortlessly in his arms, his eyes intent on hers as he carried her into the house.

Sookie didn't want to release him, not even for a second, but he set her down gently on the sofa and moved around the room, lighting candles, building the fire. He didn't move as fast as she knew he could, but it would have been unbearable to wait no matter how short a time. Suddenly somewhat embarrassed, she sat on her hands and watched him, the shadows in his blue eyes as he bent fluidly to arrange a blanket and pillows in front of the fire.

There had been no words spoken between them. The silence was absolute, still such a luxury to her. Bill seemed to know exactly what she needed, and tonight talking wasn't it. She jumped a bit as he unexpectedly came to a stop before her, extending his cold hand for hers to lead her to the nest he'd made on the hearth.

Bill knelt with Sookie in front of the fire, hoping that its heat would help take some of the chill from his touch. He leaned to kiss her, his head full as always with the strangeness of it. She was the first mortal woman he'd kissed since his wife, a lifetime ago, in this very room. Not entirely true. But the first who'd kissed him since then without the heavy coercion of glamour shining in her eyes. The first who wanted him, and not just a vampire. Sookie was shattered, in desperate need of a life-giving touch, but her eyes were clear as they met his.

Their kiss started gently. Bill knew there wasn't any hesitation in her, but the pain in her eyes made him tender. His lips explored hers, the warmth of her breath heating him in more ways than one. He could hear her heart beating, the sudden jump as he reached to untie the white strings at the back of her dress. Only one knot to undo, and now it was loose enough for him to push it from her shoulders. Her fingers were flying over the buttons on his shirt, seemingly untroubled by the coolness of his naked chest.

Looking deep into her eyes he laid her back, watching the firelight flicker over her bare skin, the golden hair like sunlight on the pillow, her dark eyes deep pools of desire. Her hands on his back pulled him to her, and he kissed her hungrily.

Too hungrily. Bill ducked his head in shame as the fangs slid from their sheaths. Sookie had come to him needing comfort – why couldn't he contain this hunger long enough to give her what she needed?

"Is something wrong?" she asked, and he slowly lifted his head, his eyes sorrowful and questioning. Her expression didn't change as she looked at him, the evidence of his desire and his thirst intermingled on his face, but she let out a quick breath. Bill steeled himself to pull away. She was a grieving mortal, and she'd come here for a reaffirmation of life. His chest clutched with guilt that he was no longer a warm man but instead a reminder of death.

And then she put her hand behind his head, and drew him slowly back to her.

Bill was intoxicated by the acceptance and trust in her eyes, which held his steadily until their mouths met again. Her kiss was tender and gentle, but the warm touch sent lightning through his body. He was hard against her, fighting to restrain the twin needs that burned through him. He wanted to move slowly, to treat her with the gentleness and care she deserved. He kissed her, passionately but carefully, trying to keep from scratching her with his fangs. Their bodies were pressed together, warm against cool, her nipples hard against his chest.

Her breathing, and the pulse in her throat as he bent to kiss it, told him when she was ready. She was slick with heat for him. He positioned himself, ready to push inside her, lifting up his head to watch her face when they were finally joined. But before he could move, her next words stunned him.

"Do it," she said, tilting her neck to make her meaning plain. "I want you to." The breath came out of him in a rush as the blood hunger, which he'd been fighting to control, welled up. He felt along their connection but found no fear or faltering in her, just an acceptance that overwhelmed him.

He could not resist her. Still poised at the entrance to her body, he plunged his fangs into her throat, penetrating her in quite another way than he'd ever imagined he would. The hot salty sweetness of her flowed out into his mouth, and he felt the moment through the blood connection when her brief gasp of pain turned into a moan of pleasure. Her flavor was exquisite, but Bill was still not satisfied. The other hunger twisted in him and he lifted his head to look again into her eyes. The movement Sookie made was very slight, but he was so intertwined with her emotions that he understood immediately. Holding her gaze, he slid forward through her maidenhead, her breath breaking as he thrust deep into her. Their bodies completely joined, he bent to kiss her.

Sookie was floating, the twin pains turned to pleasures as her vampire lover moved inside her. Her neck no longer hurt her. Somehow the sting of his teeth had disappeared like the sting she'd felt when he'd first slid inside her had, and now both his cock moving within her and his mouth at her throat brought nothing but the most exquisite pleasure. She arched against him, lifting her hips, desperate for more. The pain was utterly forgotten as she pressed against him, feeling the delicious friction and fullness of him inside her.

Bill threw himself into the blood tie, feeling her rising want, feeling himself moving in her. The doubled pleasure almost pushed him over the edge, but he knew she wasn't quite ready. He chose the rhythm that suited her, steady and deep, pulling almost all the way out of her before sliding back in to his full length. She was panting and writhing, her hands clutching at his back and ass, and he felt it clearly when she reached the peak. He bent again to her neck, timing the sucking to the contractions he now felt running through her. The taste of her, the sensation of her rhythmic spasms around his cock, and the intense pleasure he could feel her experiencing through the bond pushed him past his control. Buried up to the root inside her and shuddering with the strength of his own climax, he lifted his head again, watching her face, watching her watch him as the heat swept through them both.


End file.
